Third Time's the Charm
by leianndra.nelson
Summary: What would happen if Midoriko woke up, and met up with Inuyasha and Kagome? Would she let heartbreak hit a third time ? R&R this is my first FanFic so please let me know what you think. InuKag, MirSan, SessRin Rated K for now but could be smutty later.


_**Hey everyone! My name is Lei and this is my first FanFic so RandR please ! The first chapter is more of a set up type of thing so it may be a little boring, but stick with it ! I have a feeling it will be a great story. Constructive criticism is always great! **_

_**Arigatou**_

_**-Lei**_

_In a great war between humans and demons, there lived a great miko named Midoriko. Midoriko possessed special powers that allowed her to purify the souls of _youkias _and subdue them._

_Midoriko fought hard for the lives of humans, but in the end she fell in love. The _youkais_ saw this as a weakness and turned the man she loved, against her, corrupting his soul. When he finally attacked her, this was the beginning of the great battle. _

_ Midoriko fought for seven days and seven nights against thousands and thousands of _youkai. _On the seventh day, the _youkais _combined their bodies to make one huge _youkai_. Exhausted Midoriko still fought._

_ The heartbreak, anguish and sheer hopelessness weighed down on Midoriko like nothing before. As a last resort, Midoriko reached out for the soul of the huge _youkai. _Doing this forced out her soul as well. Midoriko gathered all her heart and sealed the _youkai _to her heart, in turn creating the Shikon no Tama. _

_ And there Midoriko stays, in the maw of the great _youkai _waiting, hoping, seeking out the day that she can live again, to find the jewel and right her wrong…by destroying it…_

Made up of the four souls: Aramitama, Megimetama, Kushimatama, and Sakimetama, the_ Shikon no Tama _can grant any one wish…including that of a malicious intent…

In the rightful hand, it could do much great, but in the wrong hand the outcome could be disastrous. No one understood that more than Kikiyou. She had given up her life in the protection of the jewel… But everything changed the day that Inuyasha showed up. He changed her mind about everything. Life, status, love…

For one fleeting moment she actually believed that love could exist between her and Inuyasha. The same hanyou that had come leaping into town trying to steal the _Shikon no Tama _had stolen her heart. And her life.

Kikiyou had gone to the meadow to wait for Inuyasha. He had finally agreed to use the _Shikon no Tama _to become human and live his life as a man with Kikiyou. This was a dream come to true to her. Not only had she found love, but a chance at being a normal woman instead of the constantly on guard and rigid _miko_ that she was.

Inuyasha had snuck up on her . He attacked from behind. Snatching the _Shikon no Tama _he laughed as she fell to the ground. He watched her blood pool around her.

"Inu-Inyasha? Why," Kikiyou whispered.

"What? You didn't think that I would actually _want _to be a filthy human, do you? Your whole race is pathetic, and with the _Shikon no Tama, _I'll make it my personal vendetta to kill as many worthless humans as I can..."

With those words Inuyasha stepped on her fingers and leapt away.

Kikiyou gathered all the strength that she had left and went after him.

Inuyasha was somber that day. He was ready to embrace his new life, but was a little confused. He had lived his entire life, wishing, hoping and dreaming that one day he would become a true _youkai. _Never once had it crossed his mind that he could be a human too. That he could live happily and unprejudiced as a human. But Kikiyou had changed all of that. She had opened his mind to a new world that awaited him.

At first he was hesitant to give up something that he had worked so hard to get closer to, but as he spend more time with Kikiyou, he began to like the idea of living a "normal" and quiet life. He was okay with that.

Inuyasha remembered the moment that he decided to use the _Shikon no Tama_ to transform into a human and abandon his life as a _hanyou. _

They had spent the day out on the river. As the sun began to set, they headed to the dock. It had been a beautiful day, and the sunset was no less beautiful.

_ The sound of the long boat cutting through the water was hypnotic. Kikiyou sat at the back of the boat. She had never felt so peaceful. The sun warmed her to her toes and the breeze kept her cool. She looked at the young _hanyou _who was pushing the boat. His silver hair was shimmering in the sun. _

_ As the long boat pulled into the dock, Kikiyou sighed. Returning to the village meant returning to her cold and reserved self. . _

_ "You may leave me here Inuyasha. I shall see you tomorrow. Try to stay out of trouble. And thank you for spending the day with me."_

_ Kikiyou stepped onto the small dock, and at that same moment she tripped, falling into Inuyasha's arms. _

_ When she looked up she saw his golden eyes staring down at her, it was as if some one reached out and touched her soul._

_ Was it a warning?_

_ A promise of good things to come?_

_ A promise of heartbreak?_

_ Inuyasha pulled Kikiyou to his chest, and held her tightly. Could he really go through with it. Could he take the _Shikon no Tama? _Could he transform into a _youkai _and then leave forever. Never to see Kikiyou again?_

_ "Kikiyo, I-_

_ "Stay with me Inuyasha. Maybe if you were use the _Shikon no Tama _to become a human, it would be purified and cease to exist. You could stay here in the village with me. I wouldn't have to be a miko anymore… we could be together Inuyasha!"_

_ "I..I.. I will be in the meadow at noon tomorrow. I want this life you speak of."_

Inuyasha dashed through the forest towards the meadow that he and Kikiyou so often sat and talked. Today was the day that he started his new life. He was rounding a curve when he saw an arrow fly out from the shadows.

"Keh— Kikiyou? What are you doing?"

"Die Inuyasha !"  
>"What?" Inuyasha stumbled. Confusion was written all over his face "What are you doing?"<p>

Kikiyou did not bother to answer him. She strung another arrow and aimed. Inuyasha was able to dart away at the last moment. The arrow buried itself in the dirt where he once stood.

With his adrenaline rushing, he did not notice that the arrow did not have a strange pink-glow tailing behind. Anger rushed through his veins.

_How could this happen? What is she thinking? Was yesterday just a ploy to lure me to my death? How could she do this !_

Kikiyou stood on a hill over looking the village that had just been ransacked by Inuyasha. Smoke was billowing into the late afternoon sky. It stung her nose. Blood dripped from her shoulder and down her arm pooling at her feet. She shuffled her feet down the hill. When she made it to the bottom, she saw a dart of red.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha turned. He saw Kikiyou standing there. His heart skipped a beat. _Blood. What happened to her? _

Kikiyou strung a arrow and aimed her bow. This ended here. Today.

The arrow flew straight and fast.

Inuyasha let out a small breath as the arrow hit its mark. His heart. The _Shikon no Tama _flew from his fingers and bounced three times. Landing at Kikiyou's feet.

Inuyasha was sealed to the Great God tree, and Kikiyou's wounds proved to be fatal.

"Kaede. Take the _Shikon no Tama ._Burn it with my body. I will not let it bring harm to anyone else. Be strong."

Fifty years later…

Kagome stepped from the Bone Eaters Well, squinting at the sun…

_Midoriko opened her eyes. Her heart was beating for the first time in at least five hundred years. All she could feel was heartbreak… _

"_The Shikon no Tama…."_


End file.
